club_penguin_rewrittenfandomcom-20200223-history
Dock
The Dock is a shore in Club Penguin Rewritten, located on the southwestern side of the island. A fairly open space, the main attraction of the Dock is a speedboat, where players can play the game Hydro-Hopper. It has a Game Upgrades catalog, where players can buy new boards to use in Hydro Hopper. On January 2, 2020, the Dock's design was updated, making it the second room in Club Penguin Rewritten to get a redesign after the Pizza Parlor. Redesign The new design of the Dock first appeared during New Year's Day 2020, and was officially released once the event ended on January 2, 2020. The Game Upgrades catalog for Hydro-Hopper was moved to the side of the Dock. The Everyday Phoning Facility, the Lighthouse and the Town are now visible in the background and more arrow signs have been put up. The new design initially did not include trees in the background, but included the trees in an update during the release of the redesign due to requests from players. Pins Gallery Map icons Dock Icon.png Graphical designs Dock 2009.png|February 12, 2017 - January 2, 2020 Dock 2020.png|January 2, 2020 – present Parties 2017 = Puffle Party 2017 Dock.png|Puffle Party 2017 St. Patrick's Day Party 2017 Dock.png|St. Patrick's Day Party 2017 April Fools' Party 2017 Dock.png|April Fools' Party 2017 Medieval Party 2017 Dock.png|Medieval Party 2017 Dock MJCon17.png|Music Jam 2017 construction Music Jam 2017 Dock.png|Music Jam 2017 2017 Color Vote Dock.png|Color Vote 2017 Water Party 2017 Dock.png|Water Party 2017 Festival of Flight construction Dock.png|Festival of Flight construction Festival of Flight Dock.png|Festival of Flight Wilderness Expedition 2017 Dock.png|Wilderness Expedition The Fair 2017 Dock.png|The Fair 2017 Storm Dock.png|The Great Storm of 2017 Halloween Party 2017 Dock.png|Halloween Party 2017 Operation Blackout Dock phase 1.png|Operation: Blackout (phase 1) Operation Blackout Dock phase 2 1.png|Operation: Blackout (phase 2 first day) Operation Blackout Dock phase 2.png|Operation: Blackout (phase 2) Operation Blackout Dock phase 3.png|Operation: Blackout (phase 3) Operation Blackout Dock phase 4.png|Operation: Blackout (phase 4) DigDock.png|Dig Out the Island (phase 1) Christmas Party 2017 Construction Dock.png|Christmas Party 2017 construction and Dig Out the Island (phase 2) Christmas Party 2017 Dock.png|Christmas Party 2017 |-|2018 = Winter Fiesta 2018 Dock.png|Winter Fiesta 2018 Penguin Play Awards 2018 Dock.png|Penguin Play Awards 2018 Waddle On Dock.png|Waddle On Party Earth Day 2018 Dock.png|Earth Day Party 2018 Puffle Party 2018 Dock.png|Puffle Party 2018 Medieval Party 2018 Dock.png|Medieval Party 2018 (first week) Medieval Party 2018 Dock 2.png|Medieval Party 2018 (second week) Dock MJCon17.png|Music Jam 2018 construction Music Jam 2018 Dock 2.png|Music Jam 2018 (pop) Music Jam 2018 Dock 3.png|Music Jam 2018 (country) Music Jam 2018 Dock 4.png|Music Jam 2018 (classical) Music Jam 2018 Dock 5.png|Music Jam 2018 (orchestra) Music Jam 2017 Dock.png|Music Jam 2018 (second week) Island Adventure Party 2018 con Dock.png|Island Adventure Party: Rockhopper's Quest construction Island Adventure Party 2018 Dock.png|Island Adventure Party: Rockhopper's Quest Penguin Games Dock.png|Penguin Games The Fair 2018 Dock.png|The Fair 2018 Island Eclipse Dock.png|Island Eclipse Halloween Party 2018 Dock.png|Halloween Party 2018 Sensei's Fire Scavenger Hunt Dock.png|Sensei's Fire Scavenger Hunt Christmas Party 2018 Dock.png|Christmas Party 2018 |-|2019 = Winter Fiesta 2019 Dock.png|Winter Fiesta 2019 Underwater Expedition Dock.png|Underwater Expedition Underwater Expedition Dock 2.png|Underwater Expedition (cleaned up) St. Patrick's Parade Dock.png|St. Patrick's Parade April Fools Party 2019 Dock construction.png|April Fools' Party 2019 construction April Fools' Party 2019 Dock.png|April Fools' Party 2019 Easter Egg Hunt 2019 Dock.png|Easter Egg Scavenger Hunt 2019 Puffle Party 2018 Dock.png|Puffle Party 2019 Dock MJCon17.png|Music Jam 2019 construction Music Jam 2019 Dock.png|Music Jam 2019 Festival of Fruit Dock.png|Island Adventure Party: Festival of Fruit Medieval Party 2019 construction Dock.png|Medieval Party 2019 construction Medieval Party 2019 Dock.png|Medieval Party 2019 (first day) Medieval Party 2019 Dock 2.png|Medieval Party 2019 Water Party 2017 Dock.png|Summer Luau 2019 The Fair 2019 Dock.png|The Fair 2019 Halloween Party 2019 Dock.png|Halloween Party 2019 Winter Party 2019 Dock.png|Winter Party 2019 Christmas Party 2018 Dock.png|Holiday Party 2019 |-|2020 = New Year's Day 2020 Dock.png|New Year's Day 2020 New Year's Day 2020 Dock 2.png|New Year's Day 2020 (when countdown finished) Festival of Lights Dock.png|Festival of Lights Puffle Party 2020 Dock.png|Puffle Party 2020 Other Mission 8 Dock.png|As seen in PSA Missions Dock 2020 initial.png|Initial release of the redesign Geographic location Party Rooms 2017 = |-|2018 = |-|2019 = SWF